


anche se piove, è primavera

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnant Caroline Forbes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Noi siamo una famiglia felice. –L’annuncio arriva così, a ciel sereno come quel colibrì che Klaus aveva visto volare una volta, mentre esplorava i piedi delle Ande e che per mesi aveva tentato di riprodurre su carta senza riuscirci ché come fai a dipingere un battito di ali così rapido? Dei colori così vividi?





	anche se piove, è primavera

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della terza settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). Prompt: _Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano. (Lev Tolstoj, Anna Karenina)_  
>  \- Il titolo è un verso di: _E poi ci pensi un po'_ di Motta.   
> \- Non betata, ho provato a rileggerla enne volte, ma sicuro qualche svista mi sarà sfuggita.   
> \- When in time of trouble, torna sui fandom noti.

 

 

\- Noi siamo una famiglia felice. –

L’annuncio arriva così, a ciel sereno come quel colibrì che Klaus aveva visto volare una volta, mentre esplorava i piedi delle Ande e che per mesi aveva tentato di riprodurre su carta senza riuscirci ché come fai a dipingere un battito di ali così rapido? Dei colori così vividi?

L’uomo rialza lo sguardo dal dipinto su cui stava lavorando. Ha le dita e parte del volto sporchi di pittura e chiazze di nero si allargano sulla vecchia maglietta bianca che indossa. Caroline, in piedi sulla soglia con le mani sui fianchi, non riesce a fare a meno di notare l’ironia di quanto siano vicine al cuore.

\- Noi siamo una famiglia felice – ripete, imperterrita, mentre entra nello studio dell’uomo, con cui convive e con cui sta per avere una figlia. – Anche se i tuoi fratelli sono insopportabili, invadenti e mettono becco dove non dovrebbero e se tu non sopporti la maggior parte dei miei amici. –

– Non siamo come i tuoi genitori, come Mikael – la ragazza non riesce a trattenersi dall’agitare le mani, mentre parla e Klaus pensa che anche quella è una cosa che non riesce mai a dipingere come vorrebbe.

Le discussioni accese e taglienti non sono una novità nel loro rapporto.

Prima di diventare timidamente amici, quando il terzogenito dei Mikealson era ancora solo l’insopportabile compagno di università di Stefan che voleva portarle via il _suo_ migliore amico – per cui all’epoca Caroline aveva ancora una cotta, ma questa è un’altra storia - avevano passato il tempo a rimbrottarsi e stuzzicarsi su _qualsiasi cosa_ , dalla giusta dose di avocado nel guacamole alla filosofia dei pittori del Settecento, dalla supremazia del football americano sul calcio inglese alle ultime elezioni politiche del più sperduto stato americano.

– E anche se discutiamo, anche se mi chiudo in camera, sbattendo la porta e ti dico di non entrare siamo ancora una famiglia felice – afferma.

Klaus la guarda senza dire una parola ché, in realtà, non è certo di sapere cosa sia una famiglia felice, da cosa si riconosca, come si costruisca. Le parole, solo a pensare di pronunciarle, gli lasciano un sapore estraneo sulla lingua.

Caroline si ferma davanti alla tela, su cui non può vedere le pennellate scure da cui emerge, ancora scomposto, il suo volto in ombra. Si tortura le dita in un improvviso nervosismo.

Il litigio di quella mattina non era stato diverso dai mille altri – dalle centinaia di parole vomitate sotto al sole della Virginia o a pochi minuti della mezzanotte di un sabato sera qualunque di febbraio - che l’avevano preceduto, ma c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui Klaus la guarda e non parla, che la fa dubitare, che le fa temere di essere diventata improvvisamente di troppo, che quel bambino che sta arrivando, improvviso come un fulmine a ciel sereno, sia troppo precoce per loro.

\- Siamo una famiglia anche se mi rifiuto categoricamente di chiamare tua figlia Hope? -

La voce le esce più strozzata, più interrogativa di quanto Caroline vorrebbe. L’uomo sospira e sembra sciogliersi con quel fiato che gli lascia le labbra, sembra svuotarsi, i muscoli che si liquefanno e le braccia che si abbandonano sulle ginocchia, il pennello che tintinna quando lo posa sul cavalletto.

\- Certo che siamo una famiglia – si arrende.

Caroline ingoia il nodo che le stringeva la gola.

\- Felice – ripete. – Siamo una famiglia felice. E continueremo ad esserlo anche se tua figlia mi prende a calci la vescica e mi fa venir voglia di piangere durante le riunioni con quell’arpia della tua ex ed è imbarazzant… Klaus non c’è niente da ridere! – sbotta.

L’uomo si copre le labbra con una mano, mentre con l’altra cerca di negare l’evidenza. Caroline esala uno sbuffo piccato, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, mentre aspetta che Klaus smetta di trovare così divertente una cosa che non lo è perché lei ha un ruolo importante a lavoro e una fama da capo col pugno di ferro da mantenere e le donne con il pugno di ferro non piangono durante le riunioni, grazie tante. Lo fanno chiuse in bagno, dove nessuno può vederle o sentirle, al telefono con la migliore amica di turno.

\- Hai finito? – indaga, battendo impazientemente un piede per terra.

\- Quasi, tesoro. –

L’uomo ha le labbra ancora tagliate da un sorriso che le fa tirare un sospiro di sollievo perché allora non è così grave, allora non è la fine.

\- Vieni qui – mormora l’uomo, allungando un braccio per invitarla a raggiungerlo, dietro al cavalletto e no, grazie, quello è un campo minato di pittura e pennelli per le sue scarpe e i suoi vestiti puliti.

\- Non ci penso proprio – afferma. – Raggiungimi tu di là – esclama, voltandosi prima che l’uomo possa rispondere. Da sopra la spalla aggiunge: - Dopo esserti sciacquato almeno le mani. –

L’uomo esala una risata breve e leggera, che la segue lungo il corridoio. Non è in grado di dire – non ancora, non per anni forse - che sono felici, ma una parte di lui pensa che se c’è qualcuno a cui potrà ammetterlo un giorno è Caroline. Ché non è mai stato davvero in grado di negarle nulla.

 


End file.
